Niñerias
by Gema Talerico
Summary: Cuando Tony Stark pensó que nada sería peor que su torre destruida cada dos por tanto. Fury llega con la fabulosa noticia de que todos los vengadores (y allegados) tiene que cuidar de una niñata casi adolescente, que encima, no es de este planeta y tiene ciertos problemas para dormir. (Thorki, Stony, Clintasha)
1. Prologo

**Resumen completo: **

Cuando Tony Stark pensó que nada sería peor que su torre destruida cada dos por tanto. Fury llega con la fabulosa noticia de que tienen que (si, todos lo Vengadores. Desde Hulk a una pobre Pepper que se suponía debía estar de vacaciones) cuidar de una niña desconocida. El problema es que nadie, ni siquiera Natasha con su impresionante curriculun y habilidades, sabe cómo cuidar a una pequeña niñata casi-adolescente que no solo no es de ese planeta si no que ¡Sorpresa! Tiene ciertos problemas para dormir.

**Thorki**

**Stony**

**Clintasha**

**Nota: **Mmm, ¡Hello! Esta historia ya esta subida en Amor Yaoi, y quería subirla aqui solo por curiosidad. Soy una principiante y mi escritura es algo (muy) sosa. Solo pido piedad, esto es un prologo, algo corto y tonto. Pero igual...

Solo les dejo una advertencia: ¡No hagan conclusiones apresuradas!

* * *

Prologo: **Princesa**

La sede de Shield en Nuevo México, quedaba un poco más allá del fin del mundo. El desértico paisaje rodeaba solo una pequeña escotilla de metal roído que nadie sospecharía seria la entrada a una "sucursal" de una organización gubernamental ultra secreta de oficinas subterráneas con aparatos tecnológicos súper-avanzados.

Bueno, eles allí. Nick Fury con rostro impacientado viendo el reloj cada dos minutos, los agentes de uniforme negro y cascos resistentes, equipados con armas hasta los dientes, no sabían qué hacer con su jefe que parecía más una pantera enjaulada que el recto y severo Nicolas Fury. Caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la estación improvisada que habían hecho. Estaban esperando a alguien ¿a quién? nadie sabía. Solo Nick…y cierto Consejo de viejos chiflados sabían que, precisamente, esperaban durante esa madrugada a la intemperie con una pista de aterrizaje improvisada a última hora.

Nick Fury gruño de nuevo, las manos en su espalda y una mirada severa. Mascullaba algo como "Dijo que llegarían al amanecer" mientras miraba el sol resplandeciente de la madrugada. Los agentes le veían con aprehensión, Fury parecía un científico loco que no veía pasar el meteorito por el cielo cuando él lo había predicho.

Hasta que llego

Fue repentinamente, surcando el cielo como una estrella, lo que tanto Fury esperaba al fin llego (Y no, no era un meteorito) la nave espacial era sofisticada y plateada. Fury la miro con la impaciencia que aun cargaba encima, con los brazos cruzados, no dejándose impresionar por la colosal maquina que descendía desde el cielo y cuya punta casi le tocaba la nariz. Los propulsores que levantaban arena y hacia que su ropa pareciera una bandera al viento. Cuando al fin se estabilizo y abrió sus grandes puertas que resultaron nada más y nada menos que la misma punta de la nave, no descendieron pequeños marcianos verdes como esperaban todos lo agentes armados de SHIELD. No, lo primero que vieron fue una figura que parecía analizar desde la protección de la nave su alrededor, cuando al fin vio a Fury. Sus ojos claros parecieron aliviarse, solo un poco, porque siguió con su mirada fría como el hielo viéndolos fijamente, después de un rato. Hizo ademanes de llamar a alguien y fue entonces cuando la horda de señoritas vestidas con telas de oro y velos minuciosamente decorados, bajaron; eran 12 en total cada una vestida igual que la otra. Hacían un perfecto círculo entre ellas mientras avanzaban hasta Fury, el cual las miro con una ceja alzada ¿Tanto protocolo por una simple niña? Se pregunto.

Cuando las señoritas rompieron su formación fue que una chica, no más que una nenita, apareció entre el jaleo de velos, joyas doradas y túnicas relucientes bordadas en oro. Era pequeña, de ojos azules brillantes, un cabello oscuro en bucles decorado por joyas que surcaban su rostro pálido y luego volvían a su cabello. Un vestido blanco la adornaba, su sencillez desentonando contra las joyas de las que parecían ser, nada más y nada menos que, la servidumbre. La niña le hizo una reverencia laboriosa y, luego, le sonrió.

La figura misteriosa de la nave sonrió desde dentro de ella; un agente, que le miro desde el rabillo del ojo, le reconoció. Le dio un codazo a su compañero, que se volteo sin romper su posición protocolar…

… he allí los ojos verdes del mismísimo Loki Laufeyson.

En la nave, en la tierra.

Libre

* * *

Mientras tanto, más allá en New York. Los vengadores descansaban tranquilos ignorantes de que, pronto, un nuevo dolor de cabeza llegaría a ellos.

— ¿No te parece extraño tanta tranquilidad?—pregunto Bruce, dejando de lado los informes que revisaba, llevaba una camisa nueva y al fin se había echo un corte de pelo. Tony Stark, al otro lado del taller dejo su mini-soldadora y se quito los lentes de protección.

— Mmm—dudo Tony—la verdad es que si—respondió. Preguntándose porque Clint aun no había explotado algo con sus balas o Natasha aun no lo estaba ahorcando con un látigo. O porqué, milagrosamente, su torre seguía intacta ese día. Y por…

¡BUMM!

Un estruendo, vibración y escombros. Todo eso adornado con el olor chamuscado que alertaba de que algo, o alguien había sido quemado por un rayo.

— Señor. Le hablo para informarle que Thor Odinson acaba de aterrizar en la sala privada de la torre… atravesando el techo. Señor.

— Gracias, Jarvis —Bruce sonrió apenado desde su posición. Tony, aun estableciéndose de las vibraciones que quedaron en el piso le miro y dijo: — Tú y tu gran bocota llena de rayos gamma.

* * *

**Nota:**

No me hago muchas esperanzas la verdad, en Amor Yaoi ya esta adelantado y ha gustado, pero igual. Espero un Review, uno chiquito ¿Vale?

Besos igual para el que lea.

addio!


	2. Capitulo 1: Porqué Fury los obligo

Tengo un escusa por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo, pero no la daré aquí, la daré abajo, ¡Feliz año nuevo amores! ¡Besos y gracias por sus review!

**Advertencia:** Yo intentando hacer un chistes decente, y algo de locura. ¿Violencia? :T

**Marvel y/o MarvelComic** **No me pertenece **(Si fuera asi…Jane Foster ni se hubiera fijado en Thor…es más. Habría yaoi por todas partes)

* * *

Capitulo 1: **Porqué Fury los obligo**

Tony no podía creérselo, la verdad es que no. Enserio, ha Fury ya les estaban afectando sus años de vida:

—No—dijo Stark, sus ojos marrones fijos en la muchachita de cabello castaño con bucles que era empujada hacia él por Fury—No —volvió a repetir. La niña en ese preciso momento dando un paso más hacia él. Tiene la piel algo blanca y los ojos claros muy redondos al igual que sus mejillas. Parece una muñeca… Tony duda, no parece…tan especial como Nick dice.

—Usted simplemente no me puede decir que no, señor Stark. Este es un trabajo de los vengadores, todos y cada uno de ustedes—habla Fury; su único ojo, insistente, presionando al genio que sostiene los papeles de su próximo proyecto en las manos. La niña se remueve en su sitio ansiosa, mas no muestra emoción en su cara. Sus redondos ojos azules puestos en él con atención. Stark bufa con sus ojos marrones posándose sobre la niñita, viste sencilla. Chamarra gris, jeas azules y zapatos deportivos gastados, lleva a su hombro una mochila que parece explotara en cualquier momento de lo llena que se ve.

"Es tan pequeña" piensa el multimillonario, arquea una ceja y es entonces que Steven Rogers pasa por una puerta, distraído, luego intercepta a Tony, Fury y la pequeña. Cualquier cosa que pase entre Fury y Stark no sería en son de su conveniencia; en segundos decidió que irse por donde había venido sin que los otros se dieran cuenta sería lo mejor. Todo habría salido bien si la niña de ojos claros no hubiese volteado hacia su dirección con tanta rapidez para caminar hacia él como si paseara en la plaza.

Decir que Steve regreso en sus pasos cuando la pequeña le jalo del suéter es poco. Tony y Nick voltearon hacia él apenas oyeron la exclamación del súper soldado. La niña inocente dirigió una mirada a Nick que parecía preguntar "¿Esta es otra de mis niñeras?" con su expresión impávida, aun así, adorable. A Tony le recordaba a alguien, pero su mente de genio súper cotizado aun no comprendía quien.

— ¡Mejor aun!—Exclamo Fury, en un tono extrañamente expresivo— usted capitán Rogers será el que saque de dudas a Stark. Esta niña esta bajo la tutela de Shield por estos días y representa un pacto interplanetario con otra especie de…

— ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¿Me estás diciendo que esta niña es otra diosa extraña destruye-todo-lo-que –encuentra? ¿Y desde cuando hacen tratos con otro planeta?—chillo Stark, recordando como la última vez que Thor había ido a la torre Stark, que era extrañamente esa misma semana, había terminado con-un-no-tan-bonito y decorativo agujero en el techo. Que definitivamente NO agrado a Stark.

—Desde que supimos que había algo más allá de nuestro mundo, Stark—la voz de Fury era seca, el multimillonario chasqueo la lengua y se cruzo de brazos—y esta niña—la señala—representa el trato entre ese mundo y el nuestro, así que, siendo esta niña una prioridad para nuestro planeta. Sera encargada para que los vengadores le cuiden por algunos días.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Steve se puso tan blanco como la leche, la taza de café en sus manos que casi se le resbala y los ojos azules abiertos como dos platos mientras apuntan hacia su jefe y Stark, luego a la niña que aun mantenía la expresión adusta en su pequeño rostro.

—Eso mismo dije yo—secundo Stark—Fury, Fury, se que somos la personas, Dioses y asesinos vejetes también. Y sí, capi-paleta ¡me refiero a ti! —señalándolo por si hubiera tenido alguna duda— más capacitados para una guerra intergaláctica, de razas, derrotar a un maniático loco con aires de rey, hacer panqueques sin quemar la torre, derrotar a Thanos y blah blah blah… ¡pero!—señalo Stark, haciendo una pausa absolutamente dramática mientras Steven rodaba los ojos— ¡No somos niñeras! Somos más como una especie de armas vivientes con necesidades humanas, dudo que una niña este muy segura junto a un Dios nórdico que ya ha explotado MI torre más de dos veces en un solo día, a un súper soldado más viejo que usted mismo, sin ánimos de ofender, dos asesinos a sueldo, Hulk y el increíblemente guapo y sexy Iron man—la voz firme de Tony parecía una advertencia, dejando de lado sus cotidianos halagos a sí mismo y las burlas hacia Steve, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Fury y miro hacia la pequeña nena que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, sus mechones de cabello ensortijados y largos, que misteriosamente, estaban más alborotados de lo común, como si una ráfaga de viento los hubiese elevado, después de un tiempo él y el resto de los vengadores comprenderían que había muchas cosas en ese niña que no eran _normales._

—Entonces llamemos al resto de los Vengadores, según tengo entendido viven todos aquí.

* * *

—NO

— ¡SI!—todos miraron hacia Thor y su gran sonrisa de labrador dorado. Natasha lo miro con una ceja arqueada y Tony gruño porque "ricitos" ahora parecía darle el complejo de paternidad cuando sus compañeros claramente no querían una niña extraña rodeándolos como una mosca a un pescado, uno dañado y puesto al sol.

—Creo que me veo en la necesidad de recordarles, que esto no es una propuesta que pueden declinar ¡Es una orden expresamente dirigida por mí y el consejo!—exclamo Fury luego le hizo un gesto de frio agradecimiento a Thor el cual lo recibió con una sonrisa de mil voltios multiplicados por un millón. Luego las manos morenas se afianzaron a los hombros escuálidos de la niña, la cual les miro callada y sin ninguna expresión. Ciertamente a Clint, con sus nervios de acero de asesino predilecto y todo eso, ya le estaba inquietando que la niña nunca hubiera separado los labios para si quiera bostezar y que su expresión facial fuera…tan…tan… ¿Friolenta?—y esta niña estará con ustedes todo el tiempo, túrnense para cuidarla, hagan la ruleta, saquen el papel más pequeño o ponga un horario…lo que sea. Siempre y cuando duerma sus diez horas recomendadas…ella tiene ante TODO que dormir bien ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron, bufidos exasperados y miradas escurridizas totalmente indignadas, excepto Thor. Él, extrañamente, parecía muy complacido con las extrañas visitas. "Y en mi torre" refunfuña Stark. Y Nick Fury se va, con su gabardina negra que se pierde en el ascensor y su mirada que les advierte el cumplir la única que regla que les ha dado para la niña

La mayoría de los vengadores refunfuñan enfadados, miran con fijeza a la chiquilla en cuestión, Natasha de brazos cruzados, Steve no sabe si fruncir el ceño o echarse a llorar, Clinton quiere degollarla allí mismo, Bruce Banner…el está preocupado de que la pobre niña termine bajo las garras de Hulk, con todo aquello del complejo de culpa, Tony extremadamente indignando y finalmente Thor. Que presume su esplendorosa sonrisa mientras mira con sus ojos brillantes hacia la pequeña niña.

Es entonces cuando Jarvis habla:

—Señor, según SHIELD se llama Antoniette, no hay informes de ella en otro lugar que no sea SHIELD y su expediente de vida fue abierto hace una semana, señor—informa la I.A. Es entonces cuando Tony pide un informe completo de la niña en ese momento. La única información es una fotografía de la chica con la misma ropa que carga en ese mismo instante frente a él: su nombre –que esta mas que seguro que es falso-, edad y el expediente solo dice: "Visitante, pacto inter-galáctico" ¿Enserio? ¡¿Toda una organización gubernamental que hace pactos con otro planeta y solo dice eso?! ¡¿Y porque él si tiene que hacer informes de diez centímetros de grosor cuando a algún loco se le da por atacar New York o sus allegados?! La conclusión irremediablemente contundente: Los datos eran falsos, y alguien en ese lugar tendría que sonsacar a la niña para obtener información.

—Entonces—Stark se rasca la barbilla, la insipiente barba le pica al contacto y tuerce la boca en un gesto de indignación, como lleva haciendo la última media hora—Se puede saber porque "asunto" estas aquí ¿Por qué tienes una razón no?

Antoniette –"Si es así como en realidad se llama"- piensa Tony, no responde; ella solo lo miro fijamente como quien observa una pintura del museo municipal.

Stark murmura algo por lo bajo, se inclino hasta llegar a la altura de la chica y vuelve a preguntar— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—con un tono osco y silbante. La niña, tal como antes, se mantiene quieta, parece ni siquiera entender su lenguaje por la manera inocente en que le ve a los ojos. Tony resopla y gruñe con anticipación. Natasha, exasperada, rueda los ojos y aparta a Tony con un manotazo haciéndole saber que está siendo un fastidio más que una ayuda. Sonríe amablemente hacia la chica, con esas sonrisas que engañan y habla gentilmente con la pequeña.

—Dime ¿tienes hambre?—no responde, solo parpadea. Natasha no se da por vencida, aparta un mechón de su reluciente cabello pelirrojo de su agraciada cara y afianza su sonrisa de modelo de Prada—Oh, qué pena. Tenía una caja llena de galletas en la cocina, pero ya que no quieres…

Silencio…

Natasha gruñe, luego inhala lentamente. Una niñata pseudo-alienigena no le va a ganar. No lo hizo un Dios-Jotun-Asgardiano con lengua de plata y tendencias a la violencia, no lo hará esa niña. Y así, empieza el interrogatorio mientras tanto Thor, inocente de la mentira, va a buscar aquellas galletas de las que tanto hablo Natasha.

Después de dos horas, una explosión. No, no fue Clint, como se empeña en señalar Natasha. El no fue no, no y no; gritos, Hulk yuna que otra amenaza bien disimulada como "Te cortare ese lindo pelo tuyo si no hablas, mocosa" la Viuda negra finalmente cede…

Natasha se tiro en el sofá con vista a New York totalmente derrotada ¡Sí! Natalia Alianovna Romanov, la misma princesa Rusa perdida, descendiente de Anastasia Romanov ¡La misma Natasha! (2*) Esa misma que se recostaba contra el sofá resoplado derrotada. Antoniette le miro inexpresiva sentada en un banco desde la barra; donde, casi como una cadena, Tony la miraba ceñudo mientras revolvía su Whisky doble.

— ¿No ha dicho nada?—pregunto Bruce, acercándose a Natasha y susurrando lentamente, para que la nena no escuchara. Natasha le devolvió una mirada punzante de ojos azules que parecían llamas, estaba enojada, muy enojada y cuando Natasha estaba enojada ningún pobre diablo podría si quiera mirarla sin salir disparado por la ventana; algo en ese contexto hacia que Tony, después de su pequeña _experiencia _con cierto Dios arrogante, no se le hiciera una idea muy atractiva. Bruce solo trago saliva y retrocedió los pasos que dio hacia Natasha, lentamente y callado. Tal y como uno se aleja de una manada de leones furiosos.

Tony, al otro extremo de la sala, soltó un comentario sarcástico fuera de lugar y bebía de su vaso mientras seguía con la mirada a cierta niña que caminaba hacia el cristal que daba hacia la impresionante vista de New York en pleno día. Las manos pequeñas se apoyaron en el vidrio y Natasha, Bruce y Tony, en ese momento los únicos en la sala, miraron con ojos de curiosidad la forma en que la chiquilla parecía absorta en el paisaje de la ciudad. Parecía incluso que nunca hubiera visto nada igual…

…¡Oh! Es cierto, era una alienígena.

— ¿Te gusta?—pregunto Natasha con su marcado acento ruso, de pie junto a Antoniette. La niña la miro alzando el rostro para poder interceptar los ojos azules de Natalia, en ellos noto una nota de amabilidad que era escondida por su expresión osca y seria. Antoniette se recordó hablar con su madre de porque las Migardianas eran tan amargadas. Natasha guio sus ojos de nuevo al paisaje, con los brazos cruzados, pantalón de tela negra y una camisa sin magas azul. Antoniette noto que era hermosa, no como las Asgardianas o las Vanir, o incluso una giganta. No, era una belleza mas allá de la magia de la sangre de una diosa y eso realmente le fascino, porque la belleza no era magistral si no una cruda... natural. Ciertamente a ella le estaba empezando a gustar ese mundo, en especial porque el hombre castaño de humor explosivo y ojos expresivos le divertía y porque el hombre grande de ojos azules amables era gracioso cuando adquiría distintos tonos de rojo al hablar con el hombre de humor explosivo.

La chiquilla no supo que en ese momento, Natasha había utilizado su último recurso para sacarle aunque sea una palabra, es por eso que se vio confundida cuando Natasha inhalo molesta y se marcho dando sonoras zancadas de la habitación, pasando junto a Bruce— ¡ME RINDO!—fue lo único que se escucho después que abandono la sala, al parecer iba a desahogarse por la primera vez que no conseguía nada en un interrogatorio.

Bruce y Tony se quedaron allí, perplejos. Era la primera vez que veían a Natasha perder los estribos ¿Se había vuelto el mundo loco? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Fury tomando un día de descanso con un bañador en la playa o qué? Ok, no. Eso sí que era una muy mala imagen mental. No paso mucho cuando Thor, recién bañado, sin camisa y con solo unos finos pantalones se paseara por la estancia preguntando por una muy enojada "Lady Romanoff" que le había amenazado con "Hacer un agujero en ese lindo traserillo suyo" si no salía de su camino.

—No es nada—alego Tony, con una sonrisa ladeada, se termino de un tirón el resto de Whisky como quien termina agua ¿Cómo lo hacía? Se pregunto Bruce—Solo está en "esos días especiales" que tiene las mujeres, caaaaada mes—canturreo con sorna. Bruce, al escuchar, se puso tan rojo como un tomate. Tony rodo los ojos ¿Es que era aun un niño de 10 descubriendo por primera vez el sexo opuesto?

—Me temo, hijo de Hogward, que no comprendo de que habla—negó Thor. Se sentó en el sillón más cercano, sin importar a mojarlo. Su torso desnudo se exhibía en su máxima gloria, marcado y ancho, varonil como todo el resto de su cuerpo. Thor era excesivamente…grande, abarcaba dos plazas de los muebles y los músculos de sus brazos eran tan anchos como los muslos de Tony, lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia, hablo de Tony por supuesto, era irremediable imposible no pensar en Thor como algo…Colosal, imponía temor. Su respiración volcánica que parecía la de un gigante y sus ojos azules atractivos. Es por eso que tal tamaño no le hacía justicia a veces a ese cerebro de cacahuate que le importaba bien gracias lo que pasara a su alrededor si no era algo referente a batallas o Asgard, o Jane Foster su "Querida" terrícola, Thor era a veces como un niño, había que explicarle con gestos y señas las cosas de Midgard porque él no sabía mucho de la tierra o peor aún, de las mujeres.

—Olvídalo, ricitos— negó Tony, explicarle llevaría más de lo que a él le convenía y para ese entonces el chiste ya no tendría gracia—Es mas deberíamos empezar a pensar que vamos a ser con esta… —Apunto a la niña, que en ese entonces estaba sentada junto al vidrio que separaba la terraza de la sala, ella lo miro inquisitiva intuyendo que estaban hablado de ella—_Molestia _—concluyo, y si le preguntaban. Seguía total y absolutamente negando la estadía a la no esperada visita.

Thor desvió su mirada hacia la niña, ceñudo. Parece que no le gusta la manera en que Stark habla de ella, el solo ve a una niñita fuera de casa (o castillo, lo que fuera), pequeña frágil y callada ¿Qué en ella era una molestia? Pensó. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, luego volvió su mirada hacia a New York y sus calles atestadas de vida, como si el que hablaran de ella le importara poco. Thor devolvió su mirada a Tony, preguntando con la mirada azul cielo.

Bruce suspiro frustrado por la situación, había una niña en la torre, y por mas extraterrestre que fuera Hulk podría hacerle daño, se paso una mano por el cabello y resoplo mirando hacia el techo. Debía encontrar una forma de vigilarla mantenerla a la raya además, no sabían si quiera su personalidad, no sabía cómo se comportaba o que debilidades tenia y ¿Qué era eso de las 10 horas obligatorias de sueño?

Tony interrumpió el silencio, de repente, se había recordado de un tema muy hablado antes de que llegara la niña.

— ¡Oye!—exclamo Stark, jugando nerviosamente con su camisa de marca, arremangada hasta los codos, estaba descalzo porque se suponía debía estar en el taller. Llamo la atención no solo de Thor, si no de Bruce y Antoniette— ¿Cuándo es que tu… _hermanito _vendrá con nosotros?—la noticia que la sentencia de Loki fuese quedarse en Midgard a la vigilancia de los vengadores, sin magia y conviviendo con los habitantes de la tierra les había llegado como un balde de agua fría directo del ártico a todos. Cuando Thor, la semana pasada, había llegado entre escandalosos truenos. Ni Steven, ni Tony ni el resto de sus compañeros pensaron que vendría con aquella pintoresca noticia.

Thor sonrió enormemente hacia la mención de su hermano menor. Loki había pasado algún tiempo en juicio. El gran consejo no le pudo dar una gran condena, o una tan sangrienta como ellos esperaban, por ser miembro de la realeza, hijo de Odin y gran hechicero que más de una vez ayudo a Asgard a salir de apuros; es por ello que decidieron darle el tortuoso castigo de mantenerlo entre la raza que tanto odiaba por tres ciclos midgardianos, sin magia y vigilado por el mismo equipo que lo había vencido y humillado ¿Qué mejor castigo que su orgullo roto?

—Mi hermano vendrá en dos o tres días, según le parezca mejor a madre de todo—aseguro el nórdico, complacido, nadie sabía si por tener de vuelta a su hermanito o porque recién había comido cinco cajas de tortillas.

— ¿Madre de todo? ¿Dónde no era tu padre el que estaba a cargo?—dijo Tony sirviéndose otro trago de whisky.

—Por supuesto—exclamo Thor—Pero Madre siempre ha tenido cierto apego a Loki en especial, su cariño por él le impide dejarlo ir tan pronto del hogar, es su querubín—la manera en que Thor bajo el tono de su voz les aviso que el tema era algo delicado, es por eso que Tony no hizo más preguntas; pero sí hizo un comentario que se parecía a "Un querubín destroza ciudades y planetas" en su lugar. Antoniette se acerco a Bruce y le jalo de la camisa color turquesa, la chiquilla tenía un rostro de lamento, casi haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Ahora qué?—inquirió aún malhumorado Stark, alzando su vaso de whisky. El estomago de Antoniette gruño de repente, parecía que tenía un león allí adentro rugiendo por atención, la niña hizo otro puchero lastimero, mirando esta vez hacia a Thor, que a pesar de la ducha, aun olía a tortillas dulces.

Steve, oportuno como el solo, apareció por el quicio de la puerta intentado manejar una tableta, regalo de industrias Stark, en sus manos. Por sus expresiones no le iba muy bien. Si Steven no supo a la primera que entro al salón que "algo" iba mal pues lo entendió a la segunda, cuando levanto sus ojos azul oscuro y se irguió ante toda su estatura imponiendo orden, el no era tan robusto como Thor, pero aun así tenia lo suyo " _Un hombre muy bien proporcionado. Sí, definitivamente" _Pensó Stark, mordiéndose un labio. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pensado y darse una cachetada mental ya más de una imagen lasciva se le había colado a la cabeza, hacia más de un mes que pensamientos como ese se le escapaban de la mente y le revolvía el estomago con un simple cosquilleo que era más bien demoniacos. En fin, Steve era el único, además de Natasha que sabia cocinar algo medianamente decente en todo la torre, él era el que hacia los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas; a cambio Stark ofreció dejar de bromear con su virginidad, era por demás decir que Steve acepto. Es por eso que, sin pensarlo, Bruce, Tony y Thor dejaron en manos de Steve a Antoniette después de explicarle la situación, bueno, si explicarle era decirle "La niña tiene hambre" y salir huyendo como almas que lleva el diablo los tres sin dejar rastro alguno. Pues sí, lo habían hecho. Por aquello el capitán tuvo una especie de "Deja vu" que le recordó a la mañana de ese mismo día cuando se encontró una sorpresa de un metro 30 de ojos azules, denominada "Antoniette".

Steve miro hacia la niña, Stark se la había dejado en brazos, era muy liviana y le miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, Steven le calculaba 11 o 10 años, aunque seguía siendo demasiado pequeña aun así algo en sus ojos le decía que tenía más años vividos que todos ellos juntos.

—Así que tienes hambre—le sonrió amable, ya era pasada la hora del almuerzo y Steve dudaba que en Shield se hubiesen ocupado de darle una comida decente. Ella asintió, haciendo que sus rizos castaños subieran y bajaran graciosamente sobre su cabeza.

Dos horas después, estaban reunidos en la oficina de Tony, todos, con una holograma de Nick Fury en medio de la habitación, cortesía de Jarvis. Clint tenía los pies sobre la mesa, jugaba con una de sus flechas, afilándola, parecía que estaba experimentando con un nuevo tipo de flechas automáticas, lo cual era muy sospechoso porque lo había estado haciendo desde el día en que le informaron que Loki vendría a la tierra... Natasha, como siempre recta y severa, sentada en la mesa mirando hacia Nick. Tony estaba exasperado, caminado de un lugar a otro y Steve no hacía más que mirarlo como si fuera el dueño que persigue con los ojos la cola de su gato con aburrimiento. Thor, él solo estaba allí, esperando; su cabello rubio hecho una maraña sobre sus hombros porque había tomado una siesta.

—Muy bien—se aclaro la garganta Fury, todos al fin le miraron con atención—He entendido que quieren hacerme algunas preguntas…

— ¿Dónde es en realidad esa…esa…? ¿¡Esa arpía que se quiere meter en mi torre y dormir en MIS sofás!?—estallo Tony. Todos lo miraron con los ojos llenos de "sí, por esto hemos estado pasando tooodo el día" cuando Fury les miro interrogantes por la respuesta de Stark.

—Es quien es—respondió enigmático el de color—Uno creería Stark, que ha este paso usted ya habría hackeado todas las cuentas de SHIELD.

"¡Claro que lo hice!" quiso responder Tony, que ya tenía la cara color pimiento rojo de tanto despotricar—Pues—susurro este—Al parecer se me han olvidado algunas ¡Por qué no encontré un puto dato de ella más que una foto y un nombre que estoy seguro NO le pertenece! Así que… Fury, usted será tan amable de decirme ¡Que es en realidad esa cosa que está ahora durmiendo en MIS sofás!

Todos rodaron los ojos, de nuevo con los sofás. ¿A quién le importaban si venían de arabia y que costaron lo que mil diamantes del tamaño de la mano de Thor?

—Su verdadero nombre no es de su incumbencia, ha tomado un apodo ya que ni a su representante ni a ella le importa que _por ahora _tome un nombre distinto—la imagen de Fury fluctuó mientras daba un paso a la mesa de juntas.

— ¿Quién es su representante?—pregunto Natasha con los brazos cruzados. A ella no se le escapaba nada. Nick Fury, después de años, décadas, y que sabían ellos, tal vez siglos…sonrió. Era una sonrisa burlona, de esas que te ponían a los presentes con pelo de gallina.

—Su tutor oficial…esta—afianzo la sonrisa, los vengadores temblaron—atendiendo ciertos asuntos.

—Pero entonces ¿En algún momento llegaremos a saber su nombre? ¿Algo sobre ella más que las horas que tiene que dormir?—Bruce pregunto, su tono diplomático y calmado intentado bajar los niveles de tensión en el ambiente, sorprendentemente, lo logro.

—Todo a su tiempo—aseguro Fury—Esta es una misión señores, la opinión de esta niña sobre su trato en la tierra diferirá mucho de los de _allá afuera,_ piensen de nosotros.

—Aun así, ¿Qué eso de las 10 horas para dormir?—dijo Clint, con tono seco. Al él tampoco le ponía muy feliz eso de la niña y su seguridad, estar ocultando su arco de última generación de sus pequeñas manos llenas de chocolate no era muy ameno que se diga.

—Es algo que ustedes tendrán que descubrir por sí mismos, esta pequeña necesita muchos cuidados. Así que les sugiero tenerla bien vigilada y cuidarla lo más que pues… —el monologo de Fury fue interrumpido por un estruendoso ruido de algo quebrándose en el piso de abajo. Fury cerró los ojos, resistiendo las ganas de gritar— ¿Dónde está la niña ahora?—pregunto, con tono silbante.

—En… —empezó Natasha.

—…la… —le siguió Bruce.

— ¿Sala?—finalizo Clint, y gracias a la procedencia interrogativa de la palabra casi todos los vengadores salieron corriendo de la sala de juntas, en busca de la niña. Por su parte Thor solo se quedo en la sala preguntándole a Fury por qué aun no había mas batallas que librar, él estaba, extrañamente, demasiado relajado con el asunto de Antoniette. Al final Antoniette solo estaba intentando alcanzar un tarro de mantequilla de maní de la ultima estantería, Tony aun no tiene como explicar que ella hubiera tumbado algo que estaba a mas de dos metros de altura, cinco repisas arriba.

* * *

Ese mismo día:

Pepper disfrutaba de las hermosas playas de Hawai con un bikini pequeñísimo mientras le hacía ojitos a un camarero cuando su teléfono sonó.

— ¿Tony?—se pregunto cuando vio la pantalla del celular. Tony y ella había terminado hace algún tiempo, cuando Tony empezó de nuevo con sus salidas con "amiguitas" y parecía demasiado incomodo para siquiera darle un beso. Pepper busco la causa por semanas hasta que descubrió que Tony veía demasiado a Steve para su gusto, fue un día que Pepper dijo "Esto tiene que terminar". Tony lo acepto pasmosamente rápido, sin replicar ni nada por el estilo. Luego el mismo le dio unas vacaciones pagadas ha Hawai diciéndole que se sintiera libre de hacer lo que se le viniese en gana, divertirse y gastar dinero en tiendas de ropa –todo a su cuenta- Pepper se despidió con un "Espero que las cosas con el capitán vayan bien" dejando a un muy confundido, y nuevamente soltero, multimillonario pensando en sus palabras. A pesar de todo eso, ellos no habían dejado de ser amigo, pero aun así Tony había prometido ni una llamada o molestia mientras ella estuviera en Hawai, así que ese llamada le hacía mal de boca, fruncía el ceño cuando respondió.

— ¡Oh, Pepper! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace que respondas!—le respondió una vos gruesa, al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Tony ha pasado algo?… te oigo agitado— exclamo Pepper, sonriéndole con sutileza al guapo camarero que aun le miraba desde el quiosco a un lado de la playa.

—Pepper ¡Amor mío! ¡Querida! ¡Te necesito aquí AHORA! ¡Es una emergencia!—susurro Tony, Pepper frunció el ceño.

—Pero Tony tu… me dijiste que, yo…

— ¡Se lo que dije, demonios!—Exclamo— ¡Bobo, fuera de allí! ¡Eso no es para jugar!—después de un momento en el que se escucho una pelea de Tony con la maquina el playboy volvió al teléfono— Escúchame Pepper, Escúchame. Fury se ha vuelto loco y ahora tengo que lidiar con una…una…monstruosidad en MI torre. Sin ti no podre sobrevivir ¿No dijiste que tenias una hermanita pequeña?—la pelirroja lo afirmo— ¡Perfecto! ¡Seras perfecta para este trabajo!—chillo el hombre de acero— ¡Te necesito aquí lo más pronto posible!

Y con eso Tony colgó, dejando a una pelirroja muy frustrada mirando el teléfono de última generación.

* * *

**Nota:**

We, eso fue todo amigos xD Perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero tuve enserio un problema con mi beta y que mas, ella no podía abrir el archivo. ¡Bua! Igual he estado súper metida con el Drarry (Por alguna razón, es que soy caprichosa, cuando estrenen el Capitán América y algún canal se apiade de mi pongan Avenger de nuevo en la tele yo podre escribir otra ves)

Por cierto, hice un dibujo digital de Antoniette (soy principiante) y lo he subido a mi blog, ustedes pueden echarle un ojo si les apetece (Dirección en mi perfil) puede que encuentren mucho Spoiler por allí xD

¡En fin, muchas gracias por leer! ¿Me dejáis un Review?

* * *

**Repuesta a anónimos:**

**Isabel Michaelis** **(** Gracias querida por tu comentario, pues aquí esta el capitulo, después de años, pero aquí esta, besos!**)**


End file.
